1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weights for testing lifting devices and rigging that is used by lifting devices. More particularly the present invention relates to an improved test weight that is constructed using a flanged beam having a lower flange that supports multiple weights and wherein a specially configured pad eye arrangement enables one weight to be stacked upon another and wherein a pad eye forms a connection with another test weight or can be use to connect a lifting device “crane, sling, shackle, pin” for lifting the test weight.
2. General Background of the Invention
Machines and devices that are employed for lifting heavy objects must be tested to a certain percentage over their rated load capacity. Thus, it is important to test the load capacity of lifting devices such as cranes, winches, wire rope, lifting lines, slings, lifting bars and the like. As used herein, the term “rigging” is to be construed in the broadest possible sense to include any device that can be used to lift a heavy object. A lifting device as used herein should be considered in its broadest sense to cover any device that is employed to lift a heavy object such as for example cranes, winches, fork lifts, lifting booms, and the like.
In order to test the weight of any lifting device or any item of rigging, a test weight should be constructed that is easy to attach to the selected item to be rated. It is also desirable to combine multiple weights together in order to attain the required load for a specific test.